True Lies
by Cielito
Summary: Someday, he'd have to tell her the truth. But that day was not today.  John's POV; AU world. John/Teyla


for **misshapenmuse**

**Category:** AU fic

**Title:** True Lies

**Author: jeyla4ever/cielito**

**Rating:** R

**Warnings: **some slight sexual context, nothing explicit. Still rated it R, though.

**Disclaimer:** The characters, etc, of SGA don't belong to us. For fun, not profit.

**Size:** 835 words

**File Format:** Word

**Comments:**

True Lies

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, the scent of her skin like wheat, wafting into his nose. She relinquished herself completely to him almost as insanely as he did when she made him lie back while she worked her wonders. She satisfied him beyond belief. For centuries, he'd been pleasured by many exotic and beautiful woman, but none had ever enticed him like she did.

When he first met her, instantly, he had wanted her; but he was oblivious to the fact that she had wanted him just as much. Her surrender had taken him by surprise, but he wasn't stupid enough to refuse. For years, he had worked with her people, shared many rooms by her side but never the intimacy of this passionate lovemaking and loosing himself to her completely. Yet, just beneath the surface existed this undertone, this hunger that called her to him just as easily as the city of Atlantis responded to his presence.

The complications to their new found relationship would be a hard one to explain to those from the city, and even more so to her people. But it didn't matter.

John slid down and kissed her wet swollen lips.

"You're so beautiful."

Before she could respond, he grasped her face in his hands and kissed her madly with desire as he felt her succumb within his grasp. For one thing he was certain of, and that was her. Never in his entire life fighting against so many and so much had he ever felt so real, so alive, so sure and yet, so lost in himself to the point of no reason.

There were plenty of reasons for them not to be together, and the biggest one was the one he couldn't share with her; not yet.

For in the depth of their lovemaking, in the heat and the passion between them, and while he gasped and buried himself inside of her, the truth of his real form would come forth shortly. Chances are he'd lose her forever. And that was his saving grace because forever was part of his being, of his existence. And ultimately, he intended to share it all with her, all of him and every part of him, for he was hers just as much as she was his.

He reveled at the thought.

Yes, she was his. Finally and forever; Teyla was finally his, though nothing came without a price.

Her people once worshipped his kind, but not anymore. Not after the Ancients abandoned her people. Not after she'd lost so many and had so little left.

Ostracized and left to the Wraith, the Athosians were lost when the Ancients vanished. Leaving those in the Pegasus to die not of old age, or from some disease, but from the slaughter of having their breath of life taken from them by the mutating hands of the Wraith. These cold-torturing life sucking creatures created by the same ones who had the power to destroy them. And those same Ancients are now gone.

But not all of them.

At that time, John was very young, unaware and incapable of knowing the ways of the Ancients. Shun by his mother's love, and manipulated by his father's will, John would have never guessed how the threads of life would string his path with hers.

Yet, their paths would collide.

He came to her in the form of a man, a hero, and her savior. Now, as her lover little did she know that John Sheppard, Military Commander of Atlantis, was no human. For after all these centuries, hiding among those he identified now as family, he had finally found his calling; a home in Atlantis.

The son of Ayiana and Jonathan Sheppard and righful heir of Atlantis, he was now bound to a mere woman who knew nothing more of him than this feeling that burned deep within him. For John Sheppard was in fact one of the last un-ascended Ancient. The same Ancients that had caused Teyla's peoples' misery. The ones who could have saved the life of her father and her brother. The ones who left her mother to die. The same ones whom she despised.

Someday, he'd have to tell her the truth.

But that day was not today.

For as Teyla's legs unwrapped from around him, as her hips touched the softness of the mattress, and as her perfectly sculpted nude body rose, John knew that she had marked him for eternity.

Willingly, she would never accept him. Yet, he had a lifetime to convince her otherwise, and he'd go against all odds and break all those damned Ancient rules just to keep her by his side.

~Fin~

I may continue this, I may not. Right now, it stands as a one shot. If there is a second part, it will be from Teyla's point of view. :) Enjoy and I do love comments.


End file.
